


Flexible

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton is caught swallowing an illegal little something by Eric. Whatever will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/profile)'s catholic school boy verse.

**Flexible**

His father’s hand hurt a little as it gripped the back of his neck.

“I want you on your best behavior, boy,” he hissed, sternly. Anton tried to nod, but the unrelenting grip of his father’s large hand made that pretty difficult. He didn’t worry though. His best behavior was pretty good. It was all wide-eyed enthusiasm and innocence paired with intelligence that made the new principals wonder if the old school had made the tale of the sultry little devil up. Right until they would kick him out too.

As soon as Father Bruce was introduced to him though and their eyes met he knew that he wasn’t allowed into this school despite his track record but because of it. God, this whole catholic stuff was seriously depraved. He kept the sigh and eye-roll internal though and daintly and shyly took the offered hand. The principal and his father would love his “humility” and Father Bruce would love the image of everything filthy that would corrupt his make-belief innocence. It was all so easy.

The first one and a half weeks passed quickly. Father Bruce wasted absolutely no time at all, calling for him after his first fucking day and Anton couldn’t help but wish that he’d waited till the next day at least. Eh, whatever. At least Father Bruce was gorgeous. He didn’t really mind getting on his knees for him.

There was John Cho in his Bible class who had the most delicious Asian black hair and smooth skin but a seemingly deep attachment to Karl Urban. Double damn. That was one fine piece of a man too.

There was Chris Pine who had the potential to be the most annoying kid in the entire school and made up for it with one sinful lick of his tongue over those perfectly pink lips that seemed to have been made for sucking on just about anything. As far as Anton could tell, he would too. A kindred soul, maybe?

But then there was Zach Quinto who seemed so pristine, God-fearing and perfect, Anton was sure there was a sluggish mess bubbling hotly underneath that surface. From the way his eyes burned whenever he saw Pine, he guessed he was right about that one.

Zoe Saldana was easily the hottest girl in school and a piece of work, it seemed. She’d deny every dirty thought until the bitter end, always the lady. But there were dirty thoughts, that much was pretty obvious.

Simon Pegg in drama club was a little crazy but a really funny guy. And his crooked smile and startling bright eyes were their own kind of attractive. Anton knew better than to bother with a music club at a Catholic school. Drama was the next best thing.

Eric Bana, eh, he was a jock, if a good-looking one. It’d probably be useful if he could somehow manage to get on his good side but somehow he seemed like subtle seduction would just go straight over his head and Anton wasn’t good at the whole forceful plump approach. It worked against his looks.

Falling into a routine at this school had been so easy.

Wandering down the corridor towards Algebra, he ducked his head in an attempt to hide the smile that spread out over his lips at the whispers that still followed him wherever he went. Not because he was bashful, as he knew the others thought, but because he was amused. How was it that Catholics were easiest to see through?

It was so obvious that _“oh, he looks so sweet”_ meant _“holy shit, I feel like a pedophile wanting him”_ , that _“do you believe what they say about him?”_ translated to _“I bet he looks perfect underneath an older guy”_ and _“How could they allow him into this school?”_ was to be read as _“Damn, I hope he really is easy”_.

“Hey, Yelchin, wait up!” he heard Pine call behind him and decided to do so. The other boy came to a halt next to him and gave his ass a quick slap. Anton forced an outraged look onto his face and took a step back.

“You shouldn’t touch there, Christopher! It’s dirty!” he whispered indignantly like he actually thought that if he kept quiet about it the whole corridor wouldn’t have seen. Pine blinked owlishly at him twice, before barking out laughter and clapping a hand down onto his shoulder this time. Anton smirked slightly and turned his head so only Chris would see.

“Good one. Oh man, that was a good one,” the blond boy complimented him and together they headed towards Algebra. Chris slung an arm around his shoulder that would look like camaraderie to anyone who saw them but actually drew Anton a little closer to the boy next to him than was strictly necessary or appropriate.

“So, I saw you in the gym the other day. You’re pretty good. We could work out together some time,” Chris offered and the smile he shot Anton clearly transported the subtext. He was actually surprised that nothing had happened with Pine yet. They always flirted, their attraction was obviously mutual and yet… niente. Nada. Nothing.

“Yeah, sure,” Anton agreed, giving him the full blast of a sweet and innocent smile. “Sometimes getting sweaty in a one-on-one is the best.”

Chris laughed again.

“I normally do my exercise today, but I guess I’m gonna head in for compulsory confession today. So maybe we’ll start next week?”

Ugh. Compulsory confession sucked. It was difficult to make up harmless little sins to please the Fathers and telling them the truth just to see the scandalous look on their faces whenever they ran into him was only fun as soon as he could actually tell which priest he was talking to.

“I’ll be ready for you,” Anton purred and pushed open the classroom door. Chris took his arm back and let his fingers teasingly graze his neck as he gave him a parting smile and took his place. Anton enjoyed the tingles and sat down behind his designated desk.

 

Classes were over soon enough and Anton decided to run a few laps in the gym against the growing frustration over the transfer. What sucked most about it was that his parents had forced him to give up his band (deeming all the rock and roll responsible for their angelic little boy’s downfall) and having spent the better part of geography texting Dave, his best friend and band mate, had only reminded him of it.

The running helped a little, even if he had to wait until the foot ball team was done using the whole pitch for their warm-up exercises. He knew at least a few of their eyes followed him. His running shorts were really working to his advantage, showing off far more of his long and wiry legs than they would have thought he possessed. He didn’t mind.

He let them shower in peace after their practice and stretched until they had all left, some blatantly and others more subtly observing the way he contorted to relax his muscles. He did mind though when Bana barged in after he was done showering himself, seemingly having left something behind, and caught him popping a little white pill with a smiley face on it. Of course Bana couldn’t see the smiley face, but Anton guessed it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t just enjoying lemon drops anyway.

“Hey, Bana,” he greeted non-chalantly, ignoring the fact that he was still dripping wet and only had a towel slung around his hips.

“What were you taking, Yelchin?” the Aussie asked back, seemingly suspicious. Why couldn’t he be oblivious now?

“Taking? That was a lemon drop,” he answered, like maybe Bana needed to get his eyes checked. The burly boy seemed to contemplate that answer, but then sneered at him.

“Don’t fuck with me. I know that wasn’t a lemon drop.”

Anton heaved an irritated sigh.

“So what are you going to do?”

“Maybe I’ll rat you out to the principal,” Bana grinned, seeming to like the idea. Oh God, please no. Anton didn’t want another transfer. Not when his parents had threatened to send him to St. Mark’s of all places if he fucked this one up.

A gamble was in order.

“Then who’s gonna offer you one of these?” he asked and held up the little orange tube with the white pills inside, giving his best inviting smile.

“Why would I want your drugs?” Bana sneered. Anton shrugged like he couldn’t care less.

“I don’t know. Why would you want to rat me out? Kicks, I guess. And this shit,” he said, shaking the little tube promising, “kicks ass better than any orgasm you’ve had till now. It’s even better when you do both at once.”

Bana seemed intrigued and Anton allowed the first spark of triumph in his chest. Gosh, people were so easily reeled in. Then again, maybe that spark was the drug. He could feel the signature rise in his body temperature. Man, Bana really was one hot jock.

“How do I know you’re not just fucking with me?”

Raising his bet, Anton took one of the little pellets out of the tube and tossed it to Bana.

“Take it, I’ll blow you. You’re clean, right?”

The heat that rose up to Bana’s cheeks answered that question easily.

“Go on, take it, it’ll be a few minutes before it’s gonna set in. Don’t worry, the dosage is pretty low, even for a first timer.” He couldn’t risk anyone noticing he was high, after all. Neither at school nor at home.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Bana swallow done the pill and he briefly felt like the snake passing out apples. Or was he Eve and merely passing it on? Eh, whatever. He rubbed himself dry, grinning at Bana who averted his eyes modestly. Really, he was going to suck on the guy’s dick in a few moments, what did it matter if he got to see Anton’s in return?

He left the top button of his uniform shirt unbuttoned and only loosely tied the tie around his neck before slipping back into the slipover. Bana looked the type that’d get off on little boys in uniforms.

“You feel anything yet?” he asked and turned to face Bana, cocking his hip slightly. Bana nodded.

“Yeah, I’m kinda warm. Is that supposed to happen? And there’s a light buzzing in my ears.” Anton grinned.

“That’s normal. That enough for you or do you want my mouth?” he grinned and ran his tongue over his lips for effect. Bana shook his head though and Anton sniggered a little in pity. Poor boy.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in class or whenever you wanna have a good time, then. It’s not always free though, mind you,” he informed the quarterback and packed up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and taking the school blazer under his arm.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, big guy,” he chirped sultrily and trailed a finger along Bana’s jaw line for good measure, congratulating himself on a job well done. Instead of leaving the locker room behind him though, he felt the other boy grab onto his wrist and when he turned around he saw the slightly dilated pupils swimming in the middle of all that deep brown.

“Change your mind?” he asked, dropping the bag and the jacket to the floor and stepping up in front of Bana. Man, he really was a lot frailer than the other one. It’d be _so_ good to be taken by him. Judging from the almost timid way Bana nodded at the insinuation though, there was still a rather long way to go until then.

Anton grinned and his fingers went to work on Bana’s belt buckle, while he pushed up against the other boy, feeling the adrenaline rush through himself thanks to the drug. Pushing the pants down he circled the bulge that slightly tented Bana’s boxers teasingly.

“You’re gonna like this,“ he promised, before sinking to his knees and pulling the boxers down and freeing his half-hard dick. Not really in the mood to fuck around for too long – who knew whether any of Bana’s friends would have the smart idea to come after him – he let one of his fingers dance over the other boy’s perineum, earning a surprised gasp and the hardening of his dick.

Licking both his palms, Anton took the engorged cock into his hands and looked up at Bana’s completely stupefied expression as he started sucking on the head, making a show of hollowing his cheeks for the others benefit.

There was always something comical about the short span it took those nice little catholic boys to go from “no way that’s gay!” over “huh” to “holy shit do that thing with your tongue again” and he had to close his eyes in order not start laughing. He knew he was good at this and the drug did the rest to make Bana pant above him.

Abandoning his sucking, he moved one hand a little lower to toy with the other’s balls, while he released the head from his mouth again and lightly sucked his way along the underside of Bana’s dick, following the vein there. A hand found its way into his hair and held tight, drawing a little moan from himself.

Huh, he’d assumed Pine would be the first one his age he’d suck off at this school.

Pressing his finger against the sensitive skin behind Bana’s balls again, he drank in the deep guttural moan that washed over him. This was turning out to be a lot of fun. He let the tugging on his hair guide his mouth back to the tip of Bana’s dick and swallowed him down as far as he could in one go, clearly catching the jock by surprise. He pressed his tongue against the hard flesh that filled his mouth and let his hand do the work on the parts he couldn’t reach just yet.

“Shit, Yelchin, you’re a slut,” Bana reveled and Anton chanced a look up at him and didn’t bother suppressing a moan at the wondrous expression the athlete wore that almost seemed to be a little delighted at this discovery. Oh, he was going to have more fun with Bana in the future. That much was clear.

“Are you getting off on this?” Bana asked and chances were, with the drug cursing through his blood stream and making everything feel a few times as intense, he would. Good point actually. He lowered his hands from their position and opened his own pants to drag out the erection he somehow hadn’t noticed – he chalked that up to the drugs too – just in case.

The expression on Bana’s face changed when he let his lips stretch into a mirthful and slightly drug-infected grin. This was even better than the wonder from before. A lot better. This was almost abandoned. This was Bana without the Catholicism. Oh the miracles of slightly psychedelic drugs.

“Gonna fuck your face, little Russian. And you can come at my feet,” Bana announced and cradled Anton’s face in between his large hands surprisingly gently, before snapping his hips forward in a motion that would have seriously choked Anton, had he not had practice.

He worked his hands along his own dick now, swallowing and moaning around the flesh that slid in and out of his mouth, his eyes sliding shut, but his mind still showing him Bana’s gaze that was transfixed on his swollen lips and the dick disappearing in between them. The room was silent save for the obscene wet sucking and sliding noises along both their erections. The world on the other side of Anton’s eyelids grew a little darker as the automatic light switched off and Anton briefly wondered where the hell those motion detectors were situated.

He knew Bana was close even before he grunted out a little warning from the way his hands tightened around his head.

“Fuck you’re good,” the boy groaned and tried pushing into Anton’s mouth even deeper. Anton swallowed slowly in response and let his moan rumble from within his chest, not at all surprised when Bana gasped and shot his load down his throat. He continued suckling lightly and brought himself over the edge too with a few practiced twists and pulls before releasing the spent dick from his mouth.

“You’re pretty tasty,” he proclaimed and enjoyed the drug and sex induced endorphins that made his world seem a lot better place than half an hour ago. Tugging himself back in, he got up and grabbed a few paper towels before wetting them and mopping up the mess on the floor between Bana’s legs.

The jock seemed a little dazed. Raising an eyebrow at him, Anton dumped the paper into the waste paper basked and motioned to Bana’s body center with his free hand.

“Need help with that?” he asked and that seemed to startle Bana out of his post-orgasmic, drugged little moment. He blushed again and hurried to make himself presentable again. Anton picked up his bag and blazer and wiped his knees to free them of possible dirt before sauntering out of the locker room.

“Come see me if you want more,” he called over his shoulder and lifted the hand clutching his jacket in a greeting. Passing through the school corridors, he let a smile grace his lips. This day had turned around pretty well.

He passed the chapel and chanced a look inside. Compulsory confession. Looking at the clock that hung next to the entrance door he saw he was too late for that. Eh, tomorrow. Turning around to leave, movement caught his eye and he felt his eyebrows rise up when he saw Chris Pine slipping into the priest’s side of the confessional booth.

Then again, he had sinned pretty badly back there in the locker room and a little confession couldn’t hurt, right?

Sauntering up to the wooden booth, he only barely managed to suppress a giggle. It felt like he was floating towards the door. Getting in and settling himself down onto the less than comfortable wooden bench he didn’t bother masking the grin in his voice.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.”

**The End**


End file.
